1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein are directed to non-volatile memory devices and methods for fabricating the same, and more particularly to stacked non-volatile memory devices and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Non-volatile memory devices are finding uses in more and more products. For example, flash-based memory devices are being used in MP3 players, digital cameras, as storage devices for computer files, etc. As these uses grow, there is a need for larger memories housed in smaller packages. This requires the fabrication of highly dense memories. Accordingly, research and development has been directed at increasing the density of conventional non-volatile memory devices.
One approach for increasing the density of non-volatile memory devices is to create a stacked memory device, i.e., a device in which layers of memory cells are stacked on top of each other. Unfortunately, to date little effort has been put into creating certain types of stacked memory devices. For example, there are few stacked nitride read-only memory designs. This is in part because stacked memory devices are not necessarily compatible with the latest fabrication processes, which can make fabricating a stacked memory device inefficient and costly.
There are other approaches to increasing the density of conventional non-volatile memory devices; however, these approaches do not necessarily address the needs of all applications. Accordingly, there is still a need for further, or other approaches for increasing the density of conventional non-volatile memory devices.
One particular type of non-volatile memory device is the nitride read-only memory device. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional nitride read-only memory structure 150. As can be seen, nitride read-only memory 150 is constructed on a silicon substrate 152. The silicon substrate can be a P-type silicon substrate or an N-type silicon substrate. However, for various design reasons P-type silicon substrates are often preferred. Source/drain regions 154 and 156 can then be implanted in substrate 152. A trapping structure 158 is then formed on substrate 152 between source/drain regions 154 and 156. Control gate 160 is then formed on top of trapping structure 158.
Source/drain regions 154 and 156 are silicon regions that are doped to be the opposite type as that of substrate 152. For example, where a P-type silicon substrate 152 is used, N-type source/drain regions 154 and 156 can be implanted therein.
Charge trapping structure 158 comprises a nitride trapping layer as well as an isolating oxide layer between the trapping layer and channel 166 in substrate 152. In other embodiments, trapping structure 158 can comprise a nitride trapping layer sandwiched between two isolating, or dielectric layers, such as oxide, or more specifically as silicon dioxide layers. Such a configuration is often referred to as an Oxide-Nitride-Oxide (ONO) trapping structure.
Charge can be accumulated and confined within trapping structure 158 next to source/drain regions 154 and 156, effectively storing two separate and independent charges 162 and 164. Each charge 162 and 164 can be maintained in one of two states, either programmed or erased, represented by the presence or absence of a pocket of trapped electrons. This enables the storage of two bits of information without the complexities associated with multilevel cell technology.
Each storage area in nitride read-only memory cell 150 can be programmed independently of the other storage area. A nitride read-only memory cell is programmed by applying a voltage that causes negatively charged electrons to be injected into the nitride layer of trapping structure 158 near one end of the cell. Erasing is accomplished by applying voltages that cause holes to be injected into the nitride layer where they can compensate for electrons previously stored in the nitride layer during programming.
A nitride read-only memory device is constructed by manufacturing arrays of memory cells such as the cell illustrated in FIG. 1. Arrays are constructed by tying the cells together via word and bit lines.
While nitride read-only memory devices, such as the device illustrated in FIG. 1, can be configured to store multiple bits per cell, the density of nitride read-only memory devices can be increased by using a stacked construction. Unfortunately, the stacking of nitride read-only memory devices is rarely done and when it is, the process can be inefficient and therefore costly.